


Golden Globes

by gnomi



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: Sam tans in the living room; Josh enjoys himself.





	Golden Globes

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Golden Globes  
Author: Nomi  
Posted: 1/24/01  
Archive: Sure, just tell me where  
Codes: J/S  
Rating: NC-17  
Notes: No spoilers - how can there be spoilers when there's no plot?

**Golden Globes by Nomi**

The first thing I saw was the sunlamp.

I walked into the living room, having come inside out of some of the coldest weather I've seen the whole time I've lived in DC, and there was a sunlamp set up in the living room.

It wasn't until I walked further into the living room that I got an idea of how the sunlamp got there.

And I honestly couldn't complain. 'Cause the tableau set out before me was too wonderful to ignore.

Sam, stark naked, lying on his stomach on a towel under the aforementioned sunlamp. Providing me with a beautiful view of the tanned, golden globes of his ass.

Before we got together, I wondered how Sam could look California-tan all year round while living in Washington DC. Turns out he has a life membership at a local tanning salon.

Which didn't explain the sunlamp in the living room, but I wasn't complaining.

Hell, there was Sam in all his glory - and quite glorious glory it was - sunning himself, for my eyes only.

He still hadn't realized he wasn't alone, and I decided to take advantage of this. Staying out of his line of sight, I walked over to where he was lying, kneeled down, and pressed a kiss to one of the beautifully-rounded cheeks of his ass.

He turned his head. "That you, J?"

"Hmm," I answered, grabbing the bottle of tanning lotion that was on the floor near the edge of Sam's towel. I poured some of the lotion out onto my hands and started massaging it into Sam's exposed skin.

"Oh, thatÕs nice," Sam said. "I think I've been under the lamp a bit long." He reached out and flicked the lamp's switch but didn't move any more of his body. I continued to rub his ass with my now-slick hands.

"J?"

"Yeah?"

"You just gonna rub, or you planning anything else?"

"I figured I'd go with the flow," I answered, running a well-oiled finger down the crack between his ass cheeks.

Sam gasped, which I took as encouragement. I worked the finger up into Sam, and he immediately pulled up onto his knees and elbows, angling himself so that his ass was higher than the rest of his body.

"More!" he said.

I pulled the one finger out of Sam's ass, then plunged three fingers in together. Reaching around with my other hand, I grasped his cock and teased his balls with my fingers.

"More! Please!"

I started thrusting my fingers in and out, hitting Sam's prostate on each exit. His hips were undulating into my other hand, and I was keeping up a steady massage of his balls.

"God, Josh, fuck me. Fuck me hard!"

Taking my hand off Sam's cock for as short a time as possible, I quickly unzipped my pants and pulled my very hard cock out of my boxers. Not even allowing my pants to fall to the floor, I used the little bit of lotion still on my hand as lubrication, removed my fingers from inside Sam, and rammed myself home. My right hand simultaneously returned to its place on Sam's hard-on.

Sam's litany of "fuck me, fuck me" drove me quickly to the edge, and I stroked him faster and faster as I reached my limit. We came together, me shooting deep into Sam and Sam coming all over the towel underneath him.

I collapsed onto Sam's back, which almost caused him to collapse flat onto his stomach. Only quick reflexes allowed him to roll us onto our backs and away from the wet spot.

"You...you should be given an award for the way you do that," Sam said.

I grinned. "But what would I say in the acceptance speech?"

\--END--


End file.
